


An Interesting First Meeting

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Undertale One-Shots [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errosion belongs to LytheCreator, Geno!Ink belongs to MR.Frankcan, Happy Birthday Ly, I wrote your baby boy, Mentions of bringing back the dead, i love these two, mentions of abuse, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: Errosion wasn't that well-liked in the Multiverse, and he was well aware of it.That didn't stop him from seeking out ways to stifle his boredom.
Relationships: None
Series: Undertale One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587931
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	An Interesting First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LY! Here's your second gift! :D
> 
> As it says in the notes, Errosion belongs to Ly, and Geno!Ink belongs to MR.Frankcan. And I love them both very, very much.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Errosion was bored.

Well, that was an overstatement. Although perhaps it was an understatement too, he honestly didn't really care all that much anymore.

See, ever since he had first woken up in the Anti-Void, he had been searching for things to entertain himself. He had traveled to worlds, discovered his ability to bring people back from the dead, and had watched some interesting stories.

It had been fun at first, and it still was. But there were some things that he had learned the hard way, and as easy as it was to kill people he didn't actually want to fight anyone. They often wanted to fight him after they learned that he was in control of their loved ones, or after the time limit was hit and he could no longer have them act lively in any sense of the word.

Errosion didn't know why he didn't like fighting. He didn't know why a lot of things were the way that they were, either. Just that he was himself, and that people usually didn't like him.

In the times where he would have to fight, he’d often resort to controlling the dead to do his bidding. The thought of people being close enough to touch him sent shivers up his spine. He didn't know how the people could stand touching each other as they went about their day-to-day work if touching was meant to hurt so much (he should know- ever since he had woken up, touch only ever brought pain).

And currently, while he was most certainly bored, he was also busy. Busy running away from his latest customer, who had gotten upset once they had learned that Errosion would be controlling their loved one.

While it was simple enough to teleport between the different AUs, Errosion didn't like the inhabitants of said AUs watching him as he left through a portal. The idea that they could possibly be angry enough (and fast enough) to follow him through was, admittedly, terrifying.

So he ran and waited until he knew that it would be safe before opening a portal and dashing through it and into the next AU.

And, of course, the first thing that he would hear was crying.

_ ‘I wonder who was lost this time?’ _ He thought to himself as he looked around for the source, scratching the blue tear tracks on his light grey bones.  _ ‘A brother? Sister? Sibling? Parent? Friend? Lover?’ _

He came across the source not long later. They were sitting in front of a lake, the moon and stars shining brightly above them and reflecting in the water. They had a brush off to their side and glitches over the left side of their face. There was a crimson red scarf wrapped around his neck, and his arms were wrapped so tightly around himself that Errosion could visibly see them shaking. He watched them for a moment before floating closer. Soon enough he was sit-floating next to them, a respectable distance away. They hadn’t noticed yet, so he took a deep breath.

“Lose someone?” He asked, giving the skeleton a lazy smile when they jumped in surprise. They stared at him with a single eye light, the glitches forming into an exclamation point before calming down and settling back to how they were before. They were quick to wipe the tears from their eye socket, and only seconds later they were practically  _ beaming _ up at him with stars.

“Hello!” He greeted happily, as though they hadn’t just been crying. “Who are you? I’ve never met you before!”

“...” It took Errosion a moment to process the words before he could respond. “I’m Errosion.”

“Nice to meet you, Errosion!” The other responded so happily that Errosion honestly found it hard to believe that they had been crying only moments before. Speaking of…

“Why were you crying?”

“Huh? I wasn’t crying.”

What? But they had been. Errosion could still see the tears drying on the white fabric.

“Do you not want to talk about it?” He asked as he moved until he was floating on his side. They seemed to be entranced by the movement, although why Errosion couldn’t say. “You could have just said that, you know.”

“But I wasn’t crying.” They insisted. Errosion shrugged it off, maybe that was a new social norm that he needed to learn about, but before he could say anything else they were so close that it gave him a heart attack. “Your robe looks so cool! And you can float? That’s awesome!

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled, flinching and floating away from the seeking hands that tried to grab at his cloak. He kept it wrapped securely around himself, staring at them with wide eyes as a shiver ran up his spine. Errosion hadn’t encountered anyone who had beaten him up for no reason yet, but that didn't mean that it wouldn’t happen. He took a few deep breaths as he finally zeroed in on the confused and worried look that they were giving him. 

“Don’t touch me.  _ Please.” _ He said in a softer voice as he averted his eye light, looking out at the lake. He didn't feel like letting himself be hurt right now.

“... Okay.” They replied, and it was only then that Errosion realized that he hadn’t come up with a name for this new skeleton. That would have to be fixed. “I won’t touch you.”

The statement brought little relief, but it was nice to hear that even if it was likely that it wasn’t true.

They sat there in silence until the sun started to rise, both unwilling to leave but unsure of what to say.

“... Would you like to meet again?”

Errosion flinched at the sudden noise, and he looked over at the other curiously. They were smiling up at him hopefully, and when he didn't respond immediately, they continued. 

“It’s just… no one’s really stuck around for this long before.” They admitted. “They’ll talk to me for a bit, sure, but they never stayed as long as you have. The company was nice.”

…

…

This skeleton…  _ wanted _ to hang out with Errosion?

“Sure.” He agreed before he even realized that he was saying anything, and the other’s smile became so cheerful that Errosion couldn’t help but smile a little back.

“Great!” They cheered, and before Errosion could say anything, they stood up with their paintbrush and turned around. “I’ll definitely be seeing you around then! Good-bye, Errosion!”

“... Bye.” He said as he watched the other teleport away, leaving him to his thoughts. He yet again realized that he didn't have a name for the other, so that meant that he could give them a nickname, right? Just something that he could call them by until he found out what his real name was. Something that was easy to remember- that fit.

It took several moments of silence in the lonely, crisp morning air before he came up with something that he liked, and with the nickname chosen, he smiled.

“Until next time, Cinnabar.”


End file.
